


rainmaker

by silkspectred



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9.10 spoilers, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, John was a homophobic asshole, Kevin is dead, M/M, POV First Person, Sam Knows, and it switches from Dean to Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkspectred/pseuds/silkspectred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Long story short: this is a facebook prompt stuff. It's a Dean/Cas thingy based on the spoilers we have for episode 9.10, plus we had to add in some way Emily Dickinson's poem<em> "Hope" is the thing with feathers</em>. This is what I came up with: it’s a bit random headcanons, a bit meta, a bit fic, a bit angsty fun.</p><p>It’s the first time I write anything Dean/Cas, but I tried my best. Also, this work is largely unbeta’ed, so any mistake is my fault, and if you’d be so kind not to just ignore them but point them out to me so that I can correct them it’d be awesome. I’m ESL so keep that in mind and be forgiving.</p>
    </blockquote>





	rainmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short: this is a facebook prompt stuff. It's a Dean/Cas thingy based on the spoilers we have for episode 9.10, plus we had to add in some way Emily Dickinson's poem _"Hope" is the thing with feathers_. This is what I came up with: it’s a bit random headcanons, a bit meta, a bit fic, a bit angsty fun.
> 
> It’s the first time I write anything Dean/Cas, but I tried my best. Also, this work is largely unbeta’ed, so any mistake is my fault, and if you’d be so kind not to just ignore them but point them out to me so that I can correct them it’d be awesome. I’m ESL so keep that in mind and be forgiving.

I carried you out the front door. I still remember it. The fire, the heat. Dad screaming. Mom dying. And your weight between my arms. The cold, outside. The firemen. Our home.That day changed everything. Dad used to say that all the time. He was right.

And after all this - after a life of this, after almost ten years of this, you and me against the world – you’re gone.

Just like that.

No more Sammy. And no more Kevin.

Maybe even no more Cas.

Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.

Fuck.

I had one job, and I screwed up. Surprise, surprise, Dean Winchester screws up. Dean Winchester gets his little brother killed. Gets Kevin killed. Tells Cas he can’t stay.

What would Dad say if he could see me right now?

_You never get anything right, do you? Why do you have to be such a big disappointment? Watch your mouth, kid. Watch out for Sammy. Be careful. Don’t let him out of your sight, not ever for a fucking second, Dean. Stay safe. Do what I say. Don’t screw up._

Oh, shit. I have to burn Kevin’s body. It can’t stay there. It’ll start to smell in a couple hours.

I need to find. A sheet. To wrap him in. And. Yes. Then I can drag him out of the bunker. But. No, the stairs … shit, I’ll have to carry him out. Out the front door. Like Sammy.

But Sammy was alive. Kevin isn’t.

Shit, shit, shit. I fucked up. I ruined everything. It’s all my fault. I made this happen, Kevin. I promised you would be alright. I promised I would protect you. I told you you were family, I told you I would’ve died for you. But you’re the one who’s dead now. It’s all my fault.

_Maybe it’s not them. Maybe it’s you._

IT IS me. It’s me. They don’t stick with me because WHY THE HELL SHOULD THEY? I make them die, all of them, and that’s it.

I can’t do this alone. I can’t even take you outside and burn your body like you deserve, Kevin. I’m so sorry, kid. I’m so sorry. I can’t. You just. Stay here for a while. I- I’ll call Cas. Maybe he can come. Maybe he can help.

Where’s my fucking phone?

Wait, does he even have a phone? What if I pray to him?

_Cas, you there? I need to talk to you._

Yeah, he’s not there.

-

 _Click_.

“Dean? What is it? I heard your prayer. I couldn’t answer”

“Cas. I- hi. I just. Holy shit, Cas. I can’t even-”

You can’t even fucking say it, you stupid asshole. Yeah, cry, that’ll solve everything.

_youfuckingidiot. youselfishbastard. youfilthypieceofscum._

“Did something happen? Dean? Are you still there?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here, man. Look, I was thinking… maybe you could … swing by? To the bunker? I- I kinda need you here.”

“What happened? Dean … are you crying?”

“I fucked up, Cas. I fucked up. Big time.”

“What did you do? … _Dean_. Talk to me. _Please_.” His voice, soft. Like Purgatory. Like that motel room. Cas stealing my words. Cas sitting on the bed, turning the pages of Dad’s journal. _Beautiful handwriting_. Yeah, Cas. He was also pretty good at drawing but try to tell him and you won’t dare twice.

_It’s girls stuff. Are you a girl, Dean-o?_

Don’t think about it.

Fuck it, too late.

_1998, the Impala, an empty parking lot, Sammy inside the motel room. A boy called Jake, the backseat. Condensation on the windows. Sloppy, stupid wet kisses, awkward hands. Dad, the door bursts open, Jake runs home, Dad’s yelling, Dad beats it out of you and for a month he’s onto you even if you as much as look at another man._

_I won’t have a faggot for a son._

Breathe. Stop crying.

“Dean …”

“I- Sam’s gone. You were right, it wasn’t Ezekiel, it was- I don’t fucking know who it was. He just went and kil- um. He killed-” Breathe. Breathe. “He killed Kevin”

“Kevin? Kevin’s … dead? Where’s Sam?”

“I don’t know. Ezek- whoever that was, he was possessing Sam’s body. He killed Kevin and just bailed. I don’t know where he went. And he took the tablet with him. Shit, he took the damn tablet, Cas!”

“Dean, calm down. We’ll- we’ll figure something out.”

“So you gonna come here?” Really?

“Yes, if you want me to. Although ... I ragained some powers but I can’t fly there. This Grace … it doesn’t really belong to me. At first it seemed fine, but ... there’s something off about it. Anyway, I need to change into some clean clothes and take a bus or something. I’ll be there as soon as I can. I promise. You just try to calm down. We’ll find a solution.”

Stop with that voice. Don’t talk to me with that voice. Don’t talk to me like I deserve help. Because I don’t. Especially not from you.

“Yeah. Okay. Thanks, man.”

“ _Dean_. Don’t do anything. Wait for me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Right. See ya later.”

“Goodb-“

 _Click_.

-

Kevin is dead. And Sam’s gone? If it wasn’t Ezekiel who was possessing him, then who was it? Why did they took the tablet? Could be- Metatron … oh, this is bad. This is very bad. Dean is devastated. I will be devastated, when I go back to being a human.

This Grace allowed me to hear your voice inside my head, after all these weeks of silence. It was good to feel the warmth of your prayers again, Dean. And I wanted to answer this time, and couldn’t. But it also feels. Wrong. Incomplete. It doesn’t work properly. It’s not made for Jimmy’s body. And it ebbs everything I feel.

Dean needs help, though. As long as Dean needs help, I need this Grace.

Otherwise _you can’t stay_. _We just can’t work together_.

Don’t think about it. It’s okay for now. It hurts less than this morning.

So, clothes. I have to go back to the motel, my duffle’s there. Then, money. Three hundreds dollars, all there’s left from my wage at the gas-n-sip. It’s okay, it’ll do, even after I’ve paid for the room. Maybe I’ll buy a coat or something, it’s getting chilly and I don’t know for how long I’ll have this Grace to shield me. Then I’ll go to the bus station, see when’s the first one for Lebanon, or anywhere Kansas.

Yes.

-

Okay. So. I’ll just wait here. Doing nothing. At least I can’t fuck things up if I just sit here.

Yeah, okay.

No, I can’t do this.

I need a drink.

-

“Dean!”

Nothing. Where is he?

“Dean! It’s Cas! I’m here!”

Still nothing.

Oh. That must be Kevin’s body. Poor boy. It’s not fair he had so little time to live, when I got more chances than I deserve. Than I could ever deserve. Doesn’t matter how much I try, I’ll never make up for what I did. To my family. To Dean. Where’s Dean?

“Dean! Where are you?”

Maybe he’s in his room.

Yes, there you are. Sleeping, lying on top of the covers, wearing a grey t-shirt and black boxers. One of your socks has slipped off from your foot. Your stubble’s longer than usual.

I wish I could say you look peaceful like this, but you don’t. You’re all curled up in a ball, and it looks like you cried yourself to sleep. You look nervous, even asleep.

You know, I’ve sometimes wondered how far the freckles on your body go, and apparently the answer is the most obvious one: they go all the way. They are on you feet, on your ankles, on you legs, on your tights. Light hair, doesn’t do much to cover them up.

Light. When I rescued you from Hell you were just that- the brightest light, in an ocean of darkness and despair. Pretty obvious, as far as symbols go, right? But then again … The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, and I saw it in Hell. Fitting, for us.

“Dean, wake up.”

There’s a bottle of whiskey on the nightstand table. I guess you’re drunk. Well.

Maybe I can heal you. Can I heal you?

I put a hand on your neck. A weak light, yellowish. You wake up.

“Cas”

“Hello, Dean”

“Whoa. Geez. Ugh.” I’m sure you’re aware those sounds don’t mean anything. You rub your hands on your eyes, your face. You touch your stubble, sigh. “I’m a lot less wasted than I was expecting” You sit up on the bed. You’re half-naked, but you don’t seem to mind.

“I healed you. I can do that now. Careful though, don’t strain yourself”

“Yeah, right. Don’t worry about me. What the fuck are you wearing, by the way?”

“It’s a new tren-”

“Yeah, whatever. We’ve got other things to do. Kevin’s body-”

“In the library. I saw it. We can take him outside now, if you want. I can help you”

“Yeah. Yeah that’d be … thanks” A pause. “You sure you can’t bring him back?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I could barely heal you from a hangover. But I can sense that I’m caught off from those kind of major powers. That’s why I couldn’t fly here.”

You nod, you stare at your lap, you don’t want to look at me, I’ve disappointed you yet again. You shake your head, you don’t want to think about it. It hurts.

“Dean” I put a hand on your shoulder. You look up at me. Big sad green eyes. You look like a lost child, empty. You look younger than ever. You look like you’ve got a big dark hole on your chest. I know because I feel like that too. “We’ll figure it out.”

You huff a bitter laugh. I don’t know why.

I help you with Kevin’s body. We watch it burn away, until there’s only a heap of ashes left. It’s all that’s left of him. You cry while he burns, in silence. Tears fill your eyes, and then roll down your cheek, salty drops on your t-shirt. You look angry. You bite down on your teeth, I can see your jaw twitching. That’s the way you control yourself …you always do that when you want to push everything down.

You collect the ashes, I help you. We use a spoon to put them in a little wooden box, with celtic symbols on it. “I found it in the library, it looks cool”, you said. It does. It doesn’t.

I’m sorry, Dean. I’ve never felt like this before. I’ve lost people. But not like this. Never like this. And everything is diluted by the Grace. If I were still human, I don’t know how I’d feel. Maybe you really screwed up this time. Maybe we won’t be able to put ourselves together ever again. Maybe this time it’s too much, we crossed the line, we hit the limit. I feel like all hope has gone from the world. From you.

I wish I could make you happy with the sheer force of my will.

I wish I could bring Kevin back.

I wish you could have peace, but it looks like you still have a long way ahead of you. I’m sorry.

We go back inside the bunker. You don’t talk to me, you barely look at me.

What would happen if you did?

-

I smell like ashes. _You_ smell like ashes. Aren’t you supposed to have some magical angelic shield from _everything_? Maybe you don’t. You don’t really look like … like before. It’s like a weird middle place between the mojo-ed up version of yourself and that socially awkward homeless person you were at the gas-n-sip. I liked the last one better, FYI.

And this new trenchcoat looks stupid, by the way. Where’s the old one? You lost it, didn’t you? I picked it up from that lake, had a good cry over it while Sam wasn’t looking, I passed the damn thing from car to car for a fucking _year_ , and you just went and dumped it somewhere. You fucker.

But it’s comforting, you know. To have you here. To know you can’t just fucking disappear on me like you used to. I wish you were not an angel though. I don’t know why.

When you came here, weeks ago, with that stupid hoodie, looking like a teenage boy, with that dumb gummy smile that makes your nose all crinckled up … and you were _so_ happy and you told us _I had sex with April_ or some shit like that and for a second my mind went blank because Cas + sex does not fucking compute and I was stupid because I’m always stupid and I tried to keep it cool and Sam laughed, and I was so happy that you were here, _so_ happy, that maybe you could help me with that Zeke thing, maybe we could find a way to keep Sam safe, but no, that Ezekiel or whatever had to show up and ruin everything and make me throw you out and I. Will never. Fucking. Forget. How hurt you looked, how sad and lost and shit, it was all my fault, because I’m always the asshole in this story, I’m the one who makes all the wrong calls and screws everything up.

Of course. Stupid Dean. Stupidstupidstupid. Of course he made me send you away. You could figure it out. He couldn’t keep the act up in front of you, he knew you knew the real Ezekiel and what if you asked him some shit only the real Zeke could know or whatever and he didn’t know?

Of-fucking-course. Who the hell is he, by the way? We have to figure that out. We have to find Sam, and the tablet and when we find out who used my brother like that we’ll find a way so that I can kill him. Because yes, I’m gonna kill that fucking asshole and you’re gonna help me. I know you will. Maybe you’ll tell me to be careful and don’t do anything rushed but in the end you’ll help me because when I ask you come. You-

You always come when I call. Except when you don’t.

“Cas”

“Yes”

“I think he was an angel. I mean … he could smite demons, heal people, bring them back from the dead. He brought you back. I lied about that, by the way, sorry. It wasn’t … April. And he brought Charlie back.”

“Who’s Charlie?”

“A friend. A computer genius too, but a very dear friend. She’s on an adventure with Dorothy. They’re in Oz. You’d like her. Them. You’d like them”

“I’m sure I would”. Don’t smile at me, Cas. Don’t treat me like I deserve kindness, or friendship. I don’t.

“Yeah. Anyway, the angel that was inside Sam said that he played his part convincingly or some other crap like that. Like he’d been pretending to be Sam for some time. And I know it sounds crazy that I couldn’t figure it out that it wasn’t my brother, but … do you think it was always him? And never Sam?”

“I really don’t know, Dean. When I possessed Jimmy’s body … I could feel him, and I knew he could feel me, my presence. He was also aware of some of what was going on outside, but I was the one who had full control of the body. But from what you’ve told me, Sam was never aware of this angel’s presence inside his body”

“Okay. The Jimmy thing’s kinda disturbing, but okay”

“But if Sam had moments of counsciousness, maybe he left clues somewhere. Something for you.”

“I don’t know. We can search Sam’s room, see if we find anything”

“It’s worth a shot.” You’re stealing my words again. It’s funny when you do that.

-

Entering your room is something I don’t wanna do, Sammy. I’m sorry. This is so fucked up. I put all of us in this batshit crazy situation, and I’ve got jack squat on what to do to save our sorry asses. So I have to go through your stuff, and I’m sure if you were here you wouldn’t shut up about how I’m a horrible person because I’m _invading your privacy_ or something like that. I wish, Sam. I wish that was what made me a horrible person. But there’s a shitload more. I’ve lost count.

Cas’s going through your stuff too. He’s leafing through the books on your desk. I don’t know what he expects to find there.

“Did you know Sam keeps a journal?”

“What?”

“Well, he does. Looks like you were right. From what’s in here, it seems he was him from times to times. Although of course, it could had been the angel pretending to be him, but I don’t see why he should have kept Sam’s journal up to date”

“I- I don’t know what to say. I had no idea he did this. Then again, keeping a diary is _so_ like Sam”. I almost laugh at that. Almost.

“Listen here: _I don’t know what the fuck’s happening to me. Dean’s lying to me, that much’s obvious. I’ve lived with him all my life, I know him, I can tell. And lately? God. I don’t even know… It makes me so angry. There’s something he’s not telling me, I’m missing chunks of time, I can’t remember stuff. It’s weird. He keeps chalking it up to the trials, but really? I feel like after Ruby. I felt so …_ relieved _that maybe the trials could purify me, could squeeze the demon blood out of me, but I was deluded. It’s not that easy. The world was on the verge of apocalypse, and it was my fault, and I thought that killing an invisible dog and shooting up Crowley with human blood could make up for_ that?”

“Yeah, that sounds like him. The thing about the trials purifying him … he said that. To me. Before Ezek- whatever entered the scene.” Your voice is soothing Cas, but every word that comes out of your mouth it’s like a stab in the thigh with a jugged knife. I know how that feels, firsthand. This ain’t different.

“ _I feel like this thing he’s not telling me is coming between us in the worst way. Dean has always been clingy with me, I’m his only family after all. And I love my brother. But there’s a reason why I was the one who left for Stanford and not him. Dean has tons of problems I don’t have, he took so many blows for me, to protect me from Dad’s abuse and whatever. He did everything he could, never asked for anything back. But in a way, I can’t help but think that if he hadn’t stopped me, now I would be dead. I would be free, the world would be at peace. Dean could be happy, with Cas. Cas … I still don’t understand why he left, he seemed so happy to be here again with us, with Dean. There’s someone in the other room that looks like my brother, talks like my brother, moves like my brother. But he is not my brother._ ”

Don’t. Just fucking don’t. Don’t look up at me from the page every time your name’s mentioned next to mine. Just don’t. I gave that up long ago, I don’t even know how could I think just for a moment that a desperate declaration with my face covered in blood could change anything. You were about to kill me. You should have.

“You told him I wanted to leave?”

“I had to. He said you could lead the other angels to him. He threatened to let Sam die. I had to tell him something though”. Please. Please.

You nod, as if it’s nothing important.

“If I can be frank, I think this was him. Did he ever mentioned the memory loss to you?”

“Yeah. It wasn’t exactly memory loss though, it was just that his counsciousness was knocked off every time Ezekiel or Who-Knows-Who took over.”

You nod again. Your eyes skim the pages. You go on reading.

“ _Dean’s really lying to me, and I know it’s something big. Something I wouldn’t forgive. What the hell did you do to me, Dean? Why do you keep doing this to me? I bet I was in danger. And you did something crazy to save me, I know. Wanna know how I know, Dean? Because you always do that. You sell your soul to a fucking demon to get me back from the dead. You put your life on permanent pause with Lisa just because I told you so and you’ve got no clue on how to function without me. I can’t take this responsibility, Dean. I don’t want it. I keep watching you, I keep thinking about how much I love my big brother and how much I want you to be happy, to figure out whatever the hell you and Cas have got going, and be HAPPY. You can screw all the Casa Erotica actresses out there, Dean, I know love when I see it. You look at Cas the same way I looked at Jessica: like she was the one who put the stars in the sky, and with the desperation of someone who deep down knows he can’t have this. But you can. You can, but for some reason you decided you don’t deserve it. Maybe you’re just too scared. Maybe you’re having a big gay-freak out and I don’t even know it, there are loads of things I don’t know about you these days. I just wish you had let me go in that church._ ”

HolyfuckingshitSamNO.

I will never be able to look Cas in the eye ever again, thanks.

Holyshitholyshitholyshit. What do I do now, shit.

A loose piece of paper falls off from the journal. You pick it up, stare at it. Your eyes widen, and for a second the whole world is just blue. You don’t say anything. You hand the piece of paper over to me, you walk out the door.

It’s a poem.

_“Hope” is the thing with feathers -_

Oh, for fuck’s sake, Sammy.

“Cas! Wait!”

I jog towards you. I still have the poem in my hand.

“What- what does this mean?”

“I don’t know. _Maybe_ Sam wanted to tell you something.”

“Like what?”

“You tell me, Dean. It’s your brother. But it’s not like the journal was hidden away. He wanted you to find it, it was on his desk.”

“This poem, is … it’s like … I mean, the first line, it doesn’t take an expert to figure out what it could mean. For me. Us. Me.”

“No. It really doesn’t.” You sound bitter, sarcastic.

“Hey, hey. Don’t- don’t act like this. Don’t be pissed at me. Are you … are you angry for the things Sam wrote in the journal, about us? He doesn’t-”

“Us? You think I’m angry because of that? What about what you did to Sam, Dean? How it made him feel? You can’t possibly think you did the right thing!”

“I had to save my brother, okay? What was I supposed to do, uh? I was alone. You where off helping angels and shit! I didn’t know what to do, and I was dealing with something way bigger than me! He was _dying_ , Cas. _Dying_. As in, _no more Sam_. I didn’t have a choice.”

Your eyes softens, your expression is more relaxed. When you’re angry I can take you, when you are about to kill me and I’m on my knees in front of you, when you are about to stick your blade inside me … that’s easy. I can deal with that. It’s when you get all calm that I’m scared. Because you say the truth, always, and I don’t know if I want to kiss you or punch you.

“Oh, Dean. Don’t you see what this thing is doing to you? Don’t you see how dangerous it makes you? Kevin _died_. I’m not saying you shouldn’t care about your brother, but you can’t set the world on fire every time you think you’re gonna lose him. You read the journal, how hurt he was ... he’d rather die than see you give up everything for him again. You can’t keep doing this. But you won’t see reason, you just want him alive, whatever the cost. _But it doesn’t. Work. That way._ ”

“I can’t do anything without him, okay? So sue me, I don’t care! It’s my job to protect him! I have to do it!”

“Really? Does Sam look like a five year old who can’t make his own decisions to you? You need to understand when it’s the time to stop, Dean! I can’t keep doing this. I can’t.”

“What … Cas-”

“This is insane. The way you act … it’s foolish, Dean. I’m tired. I don’t want to see this anymore. Because you don’t care about who gets hurt. You don’t even care if _Sam_ gets hurt, as long as he breathes. It killed Kevin. It’s destroying you. And I don’t want to see it.”

“Oh yeah, it’s easy to talk, uh? I saw you stab your own brother, so of-fucking-course you don’t get it”

Shit, what did I just say. I’m sorry, I take it back.

“That’s not fair, Dean. You know I wasn’t myself back then. I regret many things, and what I did to Balthazar probably most of all”

Your eyes are getting bluer, the white is reddening. No Cas, please don’t cry.

“Sam’s everything to you, Dean, I know, but you can’t keep going on thinking there’s no life without him … this obsession is consuming you, it’s hurting everyone, and above all the person you claim to protect. Inside of you it’s all _this_ , there’s no space left for anything else. For- for no-one else.”

“Cas-”

“No, Dean. Sam’s right. About all of it. All of it. Just. Think about it. Promise me you will.”

“What-”

“I’m going. I’m sorry. I thought I could help you, but ... ”

“Cas. No. Wait. You can’t leave, man. What do you mean ‘no-one else’? Cas. What. Shit. This. I didn’t think we would have this conversation in a moment like this”

“I know.”

“Yeah. Look, what Sam said. About. L-” Breathe. Breathe. It’s just a word. “Love. I’m … It’s not easy, okay? And I’m sorry. And scared. And if it freaks you out or something you can walk away and I’ll never bother you ever again, I swear. I’ll be damned if I don’t know what that feels like firsthand. It’s just- I never said anything because. I didn’t think you ... you know. And then April happened, so I thought that you really didn’t, but now … maybe you do?”

“I do. I think I do. I can’t really tell right now, Dean. This Grace makes me feel things a lot differently. But I know how I felt when you came to the gas-n-sip.”

“You really gave me the cold shoulder there, man. You kinda acted like … a jilted lover or something.”

You laugh, and suddently the world feels a bit more right. It’s not that gummy smile I liked so much, but it’s something.

“I know. I was angry at you. You threw me out of the bunker, I was sleeping on a storage room’s floor. But then I thought of something. Do you remember when I teamed up with Crowley during the war in Heaven?”

“The souls thing? How can I forget? When I found out … Shit, it was the worst day of my life”

A nod, a pause. You breathe, even if you don’t need to.

“Before making the deal I- I had doubts. I asked God to send me a sign, anything, to stop me. But back then I was too  proud, too full of myself. I thought he was ignoring me, again. But when you dropped me at the gas-n-sip … I thought- I thought that maybe he _had_ sent me a sign, you know. I just couldn’t see it. Maybe, to me, _“Hope” is the thing with freckles_ ”

Oh. This. Okay. Oh.

“Cas, I just … it’s okay. If you want … we’ll figure it out, right?”

“Yes. I’m sorry about what I said before. About leaving. And about Sam.”

“No, no. You’re right. I just can’t change it in a day. I’m kinda wired that way. But Kevin died, and it was my fault. Because of this … obsession. You’re right. You’re so fucking right. I just … I really need your help with this one, Cas. To un-wire me. I’m not gonna make it without you.”

“I’ll help you, Dean. We’ll get Sam back. Although …”

“Although?”

“I don’t think there’s a way around this. We need Crowley’s help.”

“Shit”

“Exactly. He’ll want something back-”

“- and it won’t be pretty, yeah.”

Look at us both. Already finishing each other’s sentences like some old married couple.

“As you said - we’ll figure it out. Together. _Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil, for You are with me; Your_ \- umpf - De- umpf”

Oh, shut up.

 


End file.
